Through Atramentous Ideas and the Achromatic Truth
by MewStar0013
Summary: He was always known as the runt of the family. The stutter, Blackie, little Touya, and White's baby brother. What if he had the chance to change all that? But the question is; will he be able to, with Gym Battles, Team Plasma, and a 'king' known as N? Yaoi. Will eventually turn M-rated. R and R, please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Through Atramentous Ideas and the Achromatic Truth**_

**And I am back on **_**Pokémon **_**Fanfiction. Huh, I never thought I'd be back here. Who would've guessed, huh? Anyway, it's been awhile since I've written any Yaoi. And while I was trying to find some, I just so happen to have finish the whole story of my copy of **_**Pokémon: White**_**. When I saw how much N cared about either MC, boy or girl otherwise, I just thought, 'Oh Hell, I just GOTTA make a story about this pairing or I swear I will burst!' Well, anyway, thank you for clicking this story and giving it a chance to read it. Yes, this is a Yaoi, which means it's N x Touya and it'll **_**probably **_**become M-rated later. This follows the plot of **_**Pokémon: White **_**and it will involve some ideas from the **_**Black and White **_**manga and of course, my own ideas will be in it as well. Alright, now let me just run you guys by with the long summary and the disclaimer.**

**Long Summary: He was always known as the runt of the family, even though he and White were twins. The stutter, Blackie, little Touya, and White's baby brother. What if he had the chance to change all that? To show that he was able to stand on his own two feet? To show that he could be as good as his father or older sister? To **_**be **_**that someone who would become the best? Touya 'Black' Blair wants to be that someone. Calm and shy to many, fierce and tactic in battle, Touya will go beyond the achromatic truth and atramentous ideals of the world, to prove that he can and will become _that_ someone. But how can he accomplish such with those who doubt him, countless journeys, the mysterious group known as Team Plasma, with an equally mysterious 'king' known as N?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pokémon: Black and White**_**. I am lucky enough to own my copy of **_**Pokémon: White **_**with my laptop's wallpaper displaying N and Touya with Reshima on N's side and Zekrom on Touya's. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: We Meet as Young Pages <strong>

"_Where? Where is it?"_

_Three Patrat ducked their heads about in the grassy area, their small paws cupped over their red eyes in search for whatever they were looking for. The leader of the trio gave a sudden chirp and the three of them scampered over to a patch of long grass, where the first one picked up a light pink, high-tech wristwatch._

"_There! You found it! Yay! It's the Live Caster that everyone's clamoring for! It has a camera and a transceiver!" The wristwatch was displayed with it's four screens, showing four people talking and laughing._

"Touya."

"_You can talk to four people all at once!"_

"Touya."

_A blonde-haired girl pranced up and giggled as the little creature attached the watch to her wrist._

"_You sure are sharp-eyed!"_

_COMING SOON!_

"Blackie! You're breakfast is getting cold."

Red-brown eyes as dark as redwood snapped away from the commercial on TV.

"_Mom_! Don't call me Blackie! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Adeline Blair gave a small giggle as her sixteen-year-old son pouted adorably. Though at the age of his adolescent years, Touya 'Black' Blair was rather short for his age with his dark chocolate-brown hair styled with short spikes and ringlets. His red-brown eyes were innocent and captivating and his skin was kissed by the spring sun. Touya was such an innocent and lovely sixteen-year-old, dressed only in his dark black jeans, a black and white T-shit, and light blue socks.

"Alright, alright. I just want you to have a good breakfast before you go opening Prof. Juniper's gift. You know how worked up you get." she giggled. Touya's face brighten then, nearly forgetting the wrapped up present up-stairs in his room. His eye balls nearly busted out of their sockets when he saw the gift at the foot of his bed that morning. Adeline had to pry the boy away from opening it, telling him to come and have breakfast before doing so.

"I know. I just got distracted from White's new commercial. It was really cool." he said, looking back at the television just as the screen flashed on with a black and white checker design with the company logo of _B&W Talent and Acting Agency_. The screen then separated and it showed a lounge with two people on a talk show. One was a talk show host in a red and blue suit while the other was a young girl that almost looked exactly like Touya, except for her long hair tied in a ponytail and sky-blue eyes.

"White's on TV again!" Touya exclaimed happily, his eyes dazzling as he bounded to his seat while his mother laughed and took a seat with him.

"_And we are back with our interview with the head of __**B&W Talent and Acting Agency**__. We are here live in Nimbasa with Touko W. Blair. Miss. Blair, care to tell us on how you have been so far, for you have been on your Pokémon Journey for the pass two months?" asked the TV host. The girl, Touko, smiled._

"_I've been having a lot of fun! Because I started my journey awhile ago and started the __**B&W Talent and Acting Agency**__, I've been meeting so many people and _Pokémon_ and I've been living out my dream. I could never be anymore happy." she chirped._

"_And I bet your family and friends are proud of you as well, yes? Do you miss them and are they supportive of you?" asked the host. Touko nodded._

"_I do miss them, and I really do hope they miss me, too. But they and I know that this is what I want to do and yes, they are very supported of me. My mom was really glad when she found out that I had this chance. She's very supported. And, hee-hee-" Touko covered her mouth with a laugh, "My younger twin was crying a little when I left. Hi, Blackie! I miss you, baby bro~!" she cooed, waving at the camera._

Touya's face turned as red as a pile of Cheri berries while Adeline burst out with giggles. Her son dived after the TV and he turned into twelve shades of red in under five seconds as he turned the TV off.

"D-Dang it, sis!" he whined, covering his face and trying to rub of the red that stained his cheeks. Adeline patted his head and she helped him to his feet.

"Oh, you know she's only teasing. Why don't you go wait in your room and I'll let you know when Cheren and Bianca are here, OK?" she asked. The color in Touya's cheeks washed away and he smiled weakly. He soon walked up the stairs to his room and he closed the door behind him as soon as he got there.

His eyes looked to the big green present on his desk, his hands itching just to tear the paper apart. He averted his gaze from such temptation, and he walked over to his bed, flopping onto it and staring up at his blue ceiling. He rolled to his stomach and moved his hands under the pillow, suddenly feeling the bumpy surface of a tiny object. He pulled out the item, opening his hand and staring at the small and dark, blue-grey rock in his hand.

It was the size of his fist with small slabs of what could be guessed as permafrost decorated along it's bumpy surface. Only, these ice-like slabs didn't melt when above earth's surface, and they shinned as beautifully as rare crystals. He rolled the rock in his hand, watching the rays of light catch it and cast a sort of rainbow like a prism. He smiled slightly, closing his hand around the stone once more.

'_Can you believe it, dad? I start my journey today and my sixteenth birthday just passed a few weeks ago. And I met Prof. Juniper the day after, too. She told me that I was at the right age to start my journey, and she told the same to Cheren and Bianca, too. I was so happy then, and I nearly broke down when I found out I was going to get my starter_ Pokémon_. Dad, I'm so happy. Would you be happy, too?' _wondered Touya, slipping the stone into his pillow again and closing his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

><p><em>His eyes scrunched tightly before he opened them tiredly, his dazed look snapping into alarm as he looked around the grand ballroom he was in. He looked a little forward, past the gaping arches and golden statues in the room, and his eyes widen as he caught eight people standing by a large, golden throne. The man who walked upon the navy-blue path stopped at the front of the throne, his face shadowed as he held a plain, golden crown in the air, offering it to the heavens. Six men that were lined against the path, dressed in robes of fine silk, all bowed before the next figure that walked down the rugged path.<em>

_Touya could see the rays of light that passed the windows caught in flowing, tangled pale-green hair. The owner, dressed with only a pure-white cloak upon his shoulders, bowed before the taller figure, kneeling on one knee. Touya could spot the ghost of a smirk on the elder's lips as he placed the golden crown on the greenette's head. The latter turned to the people behind him, two woman that looked almost identical stood by him, and he raised one hand in the air, as if praying for them._

_Before waking, Touya found himself lost in dark and deep, teal-blue eyes. . .  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up, Touya!"<p>

Touya's eyes shot open and he propped up to his hands, looking around as he laid in Seviper-position. He looked about his room and he then looked to his hand, noticing that it was fisted tightly with the stone he had. Shaking his head and trying to forget his bizarre dream, he got up, pocketed his stone in his pants pocket, and walked over to his door, unlocking it and being greeted by the face of one of his best friends.

Cheren Alveron was just as tall as Touya with pale skin and the build that every sixteen-year-old boy had. His hair was the color of an ink-black and his dark blue eyes were as fathomless as glass yet filled with years of knowledge, a pair of red-framed glasses before them. He wore a white shirt with red lining, buttoned under a light blue, collared long-sleeve jacket, dark grey jeans, and light grey dress shoes. Cheren gave the younger boy (by only a few months) a raised brow.

"Are you alright? It looks like you've been holding your breath." he said smartly. Touya felt his cheek, feeling a bit of the warmth coming from the redness of it. He wasn't breathing in his sleep? Why?

"I. . . I think I'm alright. Just some dream, I guess." he said with a shrug. Cheren raised his brow again, but shrugged off his childhood friend's odd behavior and he walked into the room. Touya suppressed a chuckle. That was Cheren for you. Anything that belittled his interest would be tossed away instantly.

"So that's the box that contains our Pokémon, right?" asked Cheren, looking at the colorfully wrapped parcel on the desk.

"Yep. All three's in there." confirmed the brown-haired boy with a nod.

"It's still hard to believe that we're getting our starters today. You know, I was kind of jealous of Touko when she got hers. Which Pokémon did she get again?" asked the ink-haired boy. Touya thought back to a few months back.

"She chose a Tepig. She named her Bubu and it's an Emboar right now." he recalled.

"Are you going to choose Tepig, too?" asked Cheren. Touya placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, just which starter was he going to choose? He was so excited that he never really thought about it. The starter Pokémon in Unova were the same three attributes you could get in the other regions. From his exchanged letters with his twin sister, he learned that Tepig was a fire-type, the grass-type was a Pokémon named Snivy, and that the water-type was called Oshawott. All three sounded promising, but Touya couldn't decide which he wanted.

"Oi! Touya, quit spacing out." Touya shook his head and looked at Cheren.

"Hm? Oh sorry, what? Oh yeah, I'm not sure if I'll pick Tepig. We'll see when Bianca gets here." said the red-brown eyed boy. Cheren nodded and he looked at the wall clock.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what's taking her so long?" he asked no one in particular. The two boys jumped as the door was pushed open and a blonde-haired girl came running in.

She was their age, her short blond hair kept under a big green hat and her eyes wide with the color of light green. She wore a shirt dress under a light orange vest with a light green duffle bag over one shoulder, her feet clad in white flat shoes. This was Bianca McFinnagin, the female of their trio.

"I'm here! Am I late? Soooorrr-rrrryyy!" she apologized quickly, bowing her head. Cheren rolled his eyes briefly.

"Bianca, I've known for eleven years that you have no sense of time but, seriously? Today's the day we get our starter Pokémon, for crying out loud." he said. Bianca laughed sheepishly and Touya gave a nervous smile. Bianca was a little slow, despite her flighty and up-beat gusto, and Cheren was right.

"Sorry, guys. Dad was getting on my case again and I just had to calm him down." she said. Touya smiled and he patted her shoulder.

"It's alright. You're here now, so everything's cool. No more sad face, OK?" he asked. Bianca smiled and nodded, skipping her way to the box.

"Are the Pokémon in that box? Oh Yay! Lets take them out right now! Then we can pick who gets which!" she said happily.

"In guess we could to that. Still, they may be little, but we still have to be careful around them since they've probably only interacted with a few people." reasoned Cheren.

"You're right. Oh wait, there's a note." said Touya, plucking off the white card from the blue ribbon of the box. The letter was brief, told that three Pokémon were there for the each of them and explaining that first impressions meant everything, so they had to be careful around the young Pokémon. Nodding to himself, Touya unwrapped the ribbon and he carefully pulled out all three Pokéballs. He rolled the three small capsules in his hands, simply amazed that lives were kept in these tiny contraptions.

He then snapped out of his daze when he saw a pair of soft, coal-black eyes peering at him innocently from the small transparent space of the Pokéball. Touya felt something stir in his heart at that moment. Those few microseconds, as he stated back at those little eyes, he felt the most ultimate warmth and love fill him, those eyes calling to him and promising him eternal friendship. Unconsciously, the dark-eyed boy touched the button of that one Pokéball, and he released the tiny creature inside.

The small form materialized before him, the small black eyes belonging to a tiny, otter-like pup with white and blue fur, the shelling of an oyster on it's stomach. The tiny Pokémon looked at Touya, a paw pressed to it's lips before it barked and smiled up at him, as if saying, _Hi!_

Touya found himself smiling, and he kneeld down and patted the Pokémon's head.

"Hi, I'm guessing your Oshawott, right?" he asked.

"Osha! Oshawott!" cooed the water-type, nuzzling it's head to Touya's hand.

"Aw! He likes you, Blackie!" gushed Bianca. Touya ignored his nickname and he held the to Pokéballs to his friends.

"I guess I'm taking Oshawott. Sorry, but he's grown on me already." he apologized. Bianca snatched a Pokéball from his hands.

"In that case, I choose Tepig!" she chimed, opening the Pokéball and allowing the fire-type out. The small, pig-like Pokémon looked Bianca's style. It was cute, a little dazed, and it looked good by all standards with her orange and black fur, red snout, and brown eyes.

"Hey! You guys picked before me!" chide Cheren. He then sighed and smiled faintly, "Ah, whatever. I wanted Snivy anyway." he quirked, calling out said Pokémon and the snake-like creature appearing with light green fur, big red eyes, and a snide look that could rival Cheren's annoyed face any day. Bianca squealed as she hopped around with Tepig in her arms.

"This is so exciting! We all got Pokémon and now we can start our journeys! Oh, oh! Lets have a three-way battle! Right here, right now!" she exclaimed, giving her best, kicked Lillipup look. Her two friends sweat-dropped, the both of them knowing that they were not be strong enough to withstand that look.

"Fine, but lets not make a mess, alright?" asked Cheren. Bianca and Touya nodded in agreement and they all stood posed and ready.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so this is why I heard so much ruckus."<p>

The thee sixteen-year-olds held they heads, wincing as they heard one of Touya's bookshelves crash to the floor. Their three Pokémon were tiredly resting in their arms from their battle and the entire room was a mess, Touya's bed flipped over, the room painted with tiny footprints, things scattered everywhere, and feathers from Touya's pillow case flying. Their battle may have went _a little _too far.

"W-We're sorry, Mrs. Blair." apologized Cheren.

"We'll-We'll clean it up! Promise!" said Bianca quickly, nodding her head. Touya looked up and saw Adeline smile gently.

"There's no need to, I'll get to it. And don't you three have to get going by now? Prof. Juniper must be waiting for you three by now." she pointed out.

"Oh! Yes, we should. A-Ah, thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Blair." said Cheren, bowing his head.

"Yeah! Th-Thanks a ton." The two scurried out of there in an instant, a little weirded out that they weren't punished.

"Are you sure it's alright, mom? I could clean up my room before-"

"It's alright, Blackie. I can handle everything from here. I'm not _that _old yet." joked Touya's mother, her son giving a smile nonetheless. "Anyway, it was a battle, and even though I've said that you shouldn't be messing around in your room, I'm still glad that you had a chance to experience your first battle. Oh, you're growing up. I'm going to miss my little Blackie." she cooed, pulling her son into a tight hug. Touya gagged and wheezed.

"M-Mom. . . C-Can't. . . breath!" he chocked. Adeline giggled and she released Touya, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be missing you so much. First it was your father, then White, and now you. I'll be missing all of you." she said. Touya smiled thoughtfully, knowing that his mother was already missing his father and White. He felt a little bad for leaving his mother alone.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll write you letters and send you messages every time I'm at a Pokémon Center. I promise I'll be careful." he promise. Adeline smiled and nodded.

"I know you will. Come, your stuff is in the hall closet and I got you some things that you'll need." she said. Touya nodded and he looked around the place he grew up in for a little while, a small feeling of melancholy within him.

Oshawott, who was still in his arms, barked and licked his face. Touya laughed and he patted the creature's head.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, ya little squirt."

* * *

><p>Touya walked with a stride in his step and the Autumn wind blowing around him, the colors of gold, purple, and yellow dancing around him as he walked along Route 1. He smiled peacefully to himself as small groups of Patrat scamper a little away and the few flocks of Pidoves flew in the sky. He gave a sigh and he patted his Oshawott.<p>

"Today's a great day to start a journey, huh Squirt?" he asked. Before leaving Nuvema, after Prof. Juniper had given him, Cheren, and Bianca PokéDexs, she had given the three of them the chances to nickname their starters. Cheren refused flatly while Bianca had gotten all giddy and decided to call her Tepig, Teppy (Neither Cheren nor Touya asked why she had chosen an obvious name). Touya decided to give his water-type a name, and he went with Squirt. Though, after hearing about what forms that Oshawott would evolve into, he wondered if he would change his partner's nickname during those times.

Squirt barked happily as he sat in Touya's arms, his small paw playing around with the digital sketch pad of the X-transceiver Touya had gotten from his mother. Not only did he received that, but he had also gotten his new blue jacket, his favorite black shoes, his white and grey side pack, his red baseball cap with the Pokéball mark on it, and the stone he had kept in his room. The stone was kept safely in his jacket pocket.

As the two walked, Touya jumped when he saw the tall grass rustle. Squirt hopped out of his arms and the both of them saw a Lillipup snuffling around.

"Whoa, a Lillipup! Squirt, lets see if we can catch her, yeah?" asked Touya to Squirt, who nodded and got in battle position.

"Alright, Squirt, use Tail Whip!" yelled Touya, an odd vibe going off in him as his partner charged and lashed out his dark blue tail. The Lillipup didn't see it coming as she was knocked off balance.

"OK, now use Tackle!" called Touya, Squirt speedily wadded forwarded and tackled, Lillipup reeling back but still getting hit. Quickly as he could, Touya snatched a Pokéball from his bag and he threw it, the capsule bouncing off the puppy-Pokémon and the small ball thrashing around before sealing with a light _ding!_

"Alright! I just caught my first Pokémon! Oh yeah!" cheered the chocolate-haired boy, hugging Squirt with one arm and holding his newly caught friend triumphantly. As he and his partner cheered and happy-danced, he did not see the person in the bushes nearby, the owner's dark teal eyes filled with tears as they clutched the Zorua in their arms.

"Even here. . . Pokemon are being. . . being _used _by humans!" the person let out a tiny sob and the Zorua, who mysteriously had blue fur tips instead of red, gave a whimper.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for healing my Pokémon, Nurse Joy."<p>

"Anytime, dear. Please come again."

Touya nodded happily and he walked out of the Pokémon Center, pulling out two Pokéballs and he let his two friends out. Squirt greeted his owner with a smile while his newly caught Lillipup looked around Accumula Town with a frighten look. Smiling, Touya crouched to the Pokémon's eye-level and holding his hand out.

"Hi there. My name's Touya and this is Squirt. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I'd really like for you to join my team. Would you like to?" he asked, his eyes shining with care. The Lillipup sniffed his hand and licked it, barking and panting happily as she tackled Touya and licked his face. Touya laughed and petted his new friend.

"OK! Hahaha! I see, we're friends now. That's great! Say, I'm going to give you a nickname, alright?" he asked, sitting up and wiping slobber off his cheeks.

"Arf, arf!" barked Lillipup, wagging her tail excitedly. Touya petted her head thoughtfully.

"Well, you like smelling the flowers and the half of your name is a flower's name. How about Lillie?" he asked. Lillie gave a yip of approval and she span circles around her new master, Squirt clapping his paws together and Touya laughing at the whole thing, ignoring the stares that people gave him. Lillie suddenly gave a few more yips and she scampered off in another direction.

"Huh? H-Hey, Lillie! Wait up!" called Touya, the boy chasing after her with Squirt running along. The trio ran past people and trainers as they ran in their small line, Lillie finally stopping by the Plaza and yipping at the crowd that surrounded the area. Touya ran over to her and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Please don't run away like that. I don't want to loose you." he said. Lillie barked and licked his face and Squirt hopped on Touya's foot, sitting down and lying against Touya's ankle.

"Huh, your Pokémon seem to really trust you, Touya." The latter looked up and saw Cheren walking by with Snivy at his side.

"Oh, hey Cheren. I haven't seen you since yesterday. How have you been?" asked Touya as his friend walked over. Squirt ran up to Snivy and greeted him, the grass-type nodding at his old friend.

"I've been well. I saw Bianca awhile ago but she ran off as usual. That girl, I swear." Cheren shook his head while Touya gave a laugh.

"I see. Oh yeah, do you know why this crowd is gathered here?" he asked. The blue-eyed boy shrugged.

"No clue. Oh look, I think something's happening." he said, he, Touya, and their Pokémon getting into the crowd as signs of black and white with the initial _P _where set up, a group of people dressed in medieval page-looking clothing standing in a line behind a powerful looking man. If Touya knew anything before hand, he could've sworn that he saw that man in the dream he had yesterday.

His hair was waved and ruffled, in the color of a pale green with his eyes in a deep color of red. His clothes were robes of gold and purple and he had an odd scope on his left eye. He walked with a sinister air that made Squirt and Lillie huddle to Touya. The man then cleared his throat and raised his hands.

"Good day, citizens of Accumula Town. My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you all of Pokémon. . ." the man gave a almost sinister smirk, "Liberation. . ."

He allowed the words to flow and sink in, his eyes drinking up the shocked/inquired/and scared faces of the crowd. Both Touya and Cheren looked at each other, the two childhood friends having no idea what to make of this.

"I am sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners, that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However. . ." The man paused, his eyes casting over all of them, "is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are the subject to the selfish commands of Trainers, they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work!" he yelled this with power and transparent truth, scaring and gaining everyone's attention, "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The crowd whispered amongst themselves worriedly. Touya held Lillie in his arms tightly while Squirt clutching his leg, shaking and trembling at the man's booming voice.

'_Trainers pushing and hurting Pokémon for their own gain? I'll admit, humans capture Pokémon, but not for selfish reasons. We battle and train together, and grow bonds so that we can become life-long friends. I don't get why this man is talking as if humans use Pokémon as their slaves.'_ Touya thought this while slightly glaring at the man, not liking him one bit as his speech went on.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" asked the red-eyed man.

'_We love and cherish them, so our responsibility is to take care of them and show them love. Even if you say that we capture and take them away from the wild, we don't treat Pokémon like our slaves, Mr. Ghetsis. Just what right do you have to tell us these things? There are some humans who are bad toward their Pokémon, but not all of them,'_ Touya looked around and saw other trainers with their Pokémon, holding, petting, and whispering to their Pokémon, telling them in their own way to not be afraid of what the strange man was saying, _'If you just looked around, Mr. Ghetsis, you would see what I mean.'_

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon. . . and the correct way to proceed." the man gave one last smirk before the people around him formed in two lines. He walked in between them and they left in a group. The crowd dispersed soon enough, talking with one another worriedly.

Both Cheren and Touya took sighs before sitting by a bench a foot away, Snivy hopping and standing next to Cheren while Squirt and Lillie hopped on Touya's lap, Lillie circling and sitting on Touya's left thigh while Squirt hugged Touya's arm. The redwood-eyed boy petted both their heads, trying to calm them down.

"You two are OK, right? No matter what that guy just said, forget it. You two are my friends, and I will never treat you as slaves. We're friends now, right?" he asked.

"Arf! Rarf!" woofed Touya's Lillipup, licking his face.

"Oshawott! Osha, Osha!" yipped Squirt, hugging his arm. Touya laughed and hugged the two of them, the two Pokémon mewing and cuddling their master. Cheren held back the chuckles he wanted to let out. He never would have guessed that Touya, his friend since forever, would be laughing and hugging Pokémon, since the latter would get afraid of seeing a Purrlion when they were children because of that one incident in kindergarten. That reminded him to not have a battle with Touya just yet, since he caught a Purrlion a while ago, and he did not want to bring back old childhood nightmares. . . Just yet.

"Your Pokémon, just now it was saying. . ."

"Yike!" exclaimed Touya, jumping when he was snapped out of his Pokémons' affections and someone stood in front of him and Cheren. The man in front of them was peculiar, yet he looked oddly familiar to Touya. He looked no older than eighteen or nineteen. His hair was waved and tangled, tied in a long ponytail that reached his waist with the color of pale-green, as if snow was mixed in to tint it's coloring. His skin was pale and his stature was lanky yet fit. He wore a long, black sleeved shirt under a white, button up shirt with grey-beige pants, and black, grey, and blue shoes. Chained to his hip was a Menger Sponge, on one of his wrist were three square shaped bracelets, a silver bracelet around the other, and around his neck was an black sphere with one blue ring and one yellow ring around it. Kept on his head with a black and white baseball cap.

For that one moment, Touya could feel a trigger in his mind go off, as if something was telling him to remember those dark, sky-to-ocean horizon eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on there! Just what are you coming off with Pokémon talking?" Touya was surprised at Cheren's behavior. His companion must've been a little surprised, though he was, too. The man gave a frown, the corner of his lips going down.

"Yes, they are talking," he then noticed that both boys were giving him odd looks, "Oh, the two of you don't hear them. . . how sad. . ." his eyes looked to the ground, his lone finger twirling a one of his pale-green locks, "My name is N." he added, his chin bopped in a sort of bow.

'_Is he trying to sound like S from Death PokéDex_**(1)**_?' _wondered Touya, remembering the cartoon he saw about a week ago.

"Ah. . . Well, nice to meet you, N, was it?" asked Cheren, cocking his head, " My name is Cheren Alveron and this is my friend, Touya Blair. Are you a traveling trainer as well? We just started our journeys with our PokéDexs and starters awhile ago, and I would like to become the Champion-"

"The PokéDex, eh?" interrupted N, his eyes giving off some sort of glint, "So. . . You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokéballs for that, then. Yes, I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering. . . Are Pokémon really happy that way?" he asked, looking at Lillie and Squirt. The two first levels looked afraid, but they tried to pull their bravest faces, in case the odd man tried to hurt Touya.

"Well, I can't tell if my Pokémon are happy with me or not. Are you guys happy?" asked Touya to his Pokémon. Lillie nuzzled at his neck with a few whimpers while Squirt climbed on his head, wagging his small tail. Touya smiled and laughed. N's eyes widen at the two creatures.

'_These boy's Pokémon look like they actually. . . They actually __**like**__ this boy! Love him, even! But. . . I just saw this boy caught Lillipup without a second thought. Yet she acts as if he's been her friend since she was an egg.' _N watched the small display, his eyes dropping to a half-lidded way as a warm feeling rushed into his veins, warming his heart. _'This boy, Touya. . . Is he different from others? I. . . I must find out!'_

Touya jumped again when N held his hand to him, a determined look in his eyes with a calm and cool smile on his lips.

"Well, Touya, was it? If you're Pokémon are truly happy, then let me see it! Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

"E-E-Eh? ! Just-Just what do you-!"

"Touya, now's not the time to be shaking. Show this guy how good you battle!" yelled Cheren. Touya gave him an odd look, "Back at Nuvema, you battled like you've been doing it your whole life. You can do this!" he yelled. Touya blinked before he looked to Squirt and Lillie, the two of them nodding and Touya nodding back. He looked at N and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I can beat you! I'll show you how well me and my friends work together!" he called. N seem to flinch when the brunette yelled 'friends' but he pulled out a Pokéball from his belt, prepared to throw it. Touya got ready to call Squirt.

'_I can do this. I can do this. I ca-'_

"Go, Purrlion!"

"AAAHHHH! DON'T SCRATCH ME! DON'T SCRATCH ME!"

Cheren groaned and face-palmed.

'_**Great**__! It's like kindergarten all over again!'_

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Touya had managed to pull out of that battle with a win, his voice amplified and straight forward when he called Squirt or Lillie to attack. Though N's Purrlion was nothing to sneeze at, Touya had beaten her as quickly and easily as he could, the Pokemon fainting in N's arms. N held his partner close and he watched Touya and his two Pokémon celebrate, the Pokémon jumping in the sixteen-year-old's arms with happiness as the boy praised and hugged them.<p>

'_Strange. . . That's all I can call you now, Touya Blair.' _he thought, just amazed at how well the team worked together. He was even tongue-tied when he found out that Touya had nicked named his Pokémon. _He_, N, had never thought of doing that. He did nickname one though, but that had occurred when he was a child. N looked to the boy with curious eyes, very curious on how the boy was so happy and excited.

Touya smiled and laughed again, picking up Lillie and Squirt and letting the two of them ride on his shoulders. He walked over to N, smiling.

"That was a really fun battle. And hey, thanks. You got me to get over my fear of Purrlion. Thanks, you and your friend here really saved me." he said, petting the feline-Pokémon. Purrlion gave a purr in delight and N continued to stare at him, bewitched by his kindness.

"Fr-Friend? You think of Pokémon as. . . Friends?" asked the dark-eyed man, his eyes widening as Touya nodded happily.

"Yep! Pokémon are friends to humans. Without them, it's like we're losing someone important in our lives," he said. His eyes then gave a brilliant sort of light, "I don't agree with what that man at the Plaza said. Yes, there are bad people out there, but not all of them are bad. Humans and Pokémon work aside with one another, taking care of each other, working together, and loving each other. As I keep on traveling and meeting new people and Pokémon, the Pokémon I will obtain will be more than my friends or partners," Touya gave a gentle smile, "They'll be my family."

Neither N nor Cheren spoke, the only sounds were from people passing them, and the distant cooing of Pidoves. Then, N tipped his hat, hiding his eyes briefly with a smile and small chuckle.

"You speak with such passion. . . I really wonder if you're lying to me or not," He looked to the younger boy, his blue-green eyes suddenly darkening and causing Touya to tremble along with the shivers that racked down his spine, "It would be sad if you were. I kind of like you," Touya's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and N inwardly chuckled, "Lets see that if by the next time we meet, Touya, you will still hold onto your beliefs about your Pokémon family. Till then." he turned, cradling Purrlion in his arms before walking away.

"Just what in the name of seven Hells was that?" asked Cheren, Snivy on his shoulder. Touya shrugged a little, wishing his cheeks would cool down from coloring. Something about N, his mysterious and cool air, made Touya want to know so much more about him.

"I really don't know." he said. Cheren shrugged and he looked to the sky.

"Well, I should get going. I have to head over to Striaton City and get the first Gym Badge. See you around." he said, giving a brief wave and walking away with Snivy. Touya suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit his head and he sat by the nearby bench quickly, his Pokémon looking at him in concern. The two jumped as their trainer's stomach growled and the young boy gave a whine.

"Food! I completely forgot about breakfast!"

His two Pokémon sweat-dropped, laughing in their own language.

* * *

><p>N walked with a sort of sway in his step as he walked onto Route 2, enjoying the nature and Pokémon around him. He blinked when something beeped in his pocket and he pulled out the light green X-transceiver in his pocket. He answered it and brought it to his ear, attaching it to his ear like a blue tooth.<p>

"Yes?"

_*Good day, King. You were able to make it to the Plaza's event this afternoon, yes?*_

"I did, Ghetsis. It should spread the word and help me free my friends more easily. What is the next destination I must go to?"

_*The members of the Delta and Gama have been scheduled to go to Striaton and Nacrene City. I suggest visiting Castellia City at this time of year.* _N nodded and he looked to a few bushes, the dark red color of the Cherri Berries reminding him of someone's eyes.

"I met an interesting person today. I boy who. . . Who held the beliefs that Pokémon are humans friends and family. I've never met a person like that." he said honestly, suddenly feeling a warmth rush into his cheeks as Touya's soft voice came back to his memories. That boy was so mysterious. From his amazing personality to his gravity-defying hair and unique red eyes.

_*Hm, sounds like he could be a problem. N, as one of your loyal Seven Sages, I besiege that you take care of this boy if he interferes with the plans. Do you trust me, my lord?*_

N stopped walking and he was silent for a minute. What was this feeling in him that told him not to agree to this? He sighed, shaking the feeling off before nodding.

"I do. Yes, I will make sure to observe the boy and make sure that he won't interfere." he said. The voice on the other end gave a dark chuckle.

_*Thank you, my lord. Good day to you.*_

N hung up his X-Transceiver and he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Yuu, come out, please."

The Zorua from before came out of his Pokéball, his fur a purple-black and the tips of some of his fur a startling electric-blue. The fox Pokémon padded over to N and he hopped into the green-haired man's arms, nuzzling his muzzle and causing the man to give a breathy laugh. N then began to walk and he looked to the sky.

"Yuu. I met a boy today. . . And I hope to meet him again."

Yuu looked at his friend with his question-filled red eyes. He had never seen a sort of dazzle in the dark-eyed man's eyes. The only time he saw it was when N was with him or other Pokémon.

Yuu looked up at the sky with N, he too hoping that they would meet that boy again. It seem that the boy would be the one to bring true happiness to N.

* * *

><p><strong>(TO BE CONTINUED)<strong>

**1: Death PokéDex: The **_**Pokémon**_** Universes' version of **_**Death Note**_**. Made up with that one on the fly XD**

**Well, how was it? Did you like it? Let me know soon! Make sure to review and I'll see if I can get to all of you really soon! Bye for now!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've neglected this fic far enough! I'm so sorry I've been too lazy to do this! To make it up to you, I bring you all a new chapter! Please, enjoy and forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Pokémon **_**belongs to whoever owns it. Not myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: I Want to Drive you Away. . . So Why Can't I?<strong>

"Slow down, dear, you'll get a stomach ache if you eat so quickly."

Apologetically, and with an embarrassed smile, Touya wiped his mouth with a napkin, hopefully getting rid of any pecha berries 'n cream off his lips. Well, it wasn't his entire fault anyway. The toppings on his pancakes were to die for, and they were only served best at the Café Warehouse.

Touya surveyed the small café that was rather lively this fine Wednesday. Patrons were taking part in their own breakfast, having conversations, calling home from their X-transceivers, or holding sleeping Pokémon that had yet to wake up. Touya himself was enjoying his breakfast, along with Squirt (Who was eating a PokéTart), Lillie (Who was drinking Moo-Moo milk from a bowl), and his newly obtained Pansear (Who was just taking whatever chance he could get at to swipe a pecha berry from his new owner's bowl.)

The two had met while Touya was visiting Dreamyard, a area located a little outside of Striaton City. While Touya was training Squirt and Lillie for their first match against the Striaton Gym leader when they had been attacked by the red and yellow monkey, in hopes of stealing food. Feeling pity, Touya had left the little guy some food and he was even more surprised that Pansear had trailed after him, determined to take part of his journey. Seeing the passion in the Pokémon's eyes moved Touya. And with that, red-brown-eyed boy let him in, naming the Pansear Blitz.

After Touya's win at the Striaton Gym, with the provided help of Blitz, the group had traveled to Nacrene City, where Touya would go against Lenora, the Nacrene Gym leader, and user of Normal-type Pokémon. Even during breakfast, the Nuvema trainer was planning on how he was going to win this round.

"OK, I'll first start off with Squirt, then follow up with Lillie since she's highest in defense, and then I'll bring out Blitz for strength. And if all else fails, I guess I can just do some training in Pinwheel Forest. . . Wow, I'm talking to myself and I'm planning out strategies," he looked at his Pokémon, "Am I turning into Cheren?" With a few barks, clicks, and coos, Touya assumed that he was, and he laughed at that.

Calling back all his Pokémon except Squirt and paying the bill, Touya walked out of the café, taking in a breath of the morning air and waving happily to the accordion player that was bringing music to the streets. With Squirt in his arms, Touya walked past the few brown and purple apartments, along with a few stores, before he stopped in front of a large, white building with a blue-green roof and statuettes of Normal-type Pokemon, like Watchog, Stoutland, and Audino.

"Well, lets get to it!" chirping happily, Touya made as step to the double doors, flying back with a yelp as the door suddenly opened in front of him. Almost falling on his backside, Touya looked up and gasped when he saw it was a familiar person.

If N was as surprised to see Touya as the latter was to see him, then he would have hold the same expression. He was surprised, but his face had learned to not show that much emotion over the years. But if one thing was for sure, the green-haired man felt his heart beat with a rapid pulse, and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

'_Why am I feeling this? It's only my second time meeting him, and yet. . . I feel so strange. Ghetsis, just what is? What is this feeling?' _

"U-Um. . . N, right?" asked Touya, breaking the ice between them. With N's silent nod, Touya gave a kind smile, "Ah, glad I got it right! It's been a while since we've seen each other, huh? About, three weeks, maybe? Anyway," blushing a little, Touya felt his hands sweat for some reason, "What are you doing here in Nacrene? You like the museum in the gym?" he asked.

His voice was so soft, N was sure that the Razz berry chocolate he saved in his pocket would melt along with his heart. The sweet and adorable blush on the boy's cheeks complimented Touya's cherubic features, and N was sure that if he were to hold the boy, they would fit perfectly together.

'_**You must not become infatuated with this boy, my king,' **_From the deep recessives in his mind, N heard that cold and evil conscious that sounded like Ghetsis. The sneering voice was something he grew accustom to, _**'He will be your downfall. If he becomes to involved, when the time comes to get rid of him, you will become weak and not be able to, and your dream will be destroyed. Get rid of him!' **_

'_I can't kill him. . . Why can't I bring myself to do that?' _N sighed, looking at the boy, who was still happily waiting for his answer with his Oshawott in his arms, _'Very well. If I can't get rid of Touya, I just have to scare him away.' _With a sickening feeling in his gut, he made his black and desolate, his lips pressed into a thin frown.

As he made a step to Touya, the boy took a step back, clearly frighten when the mood suddenly changed.

"N-N? What's wrong?"

"I. . ." he took another step to the brown-haired boy, this time the tow of them were so close that N loomed over Touya with their noses so close that Touya could feel the older man's breath against his cheeks, "What to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Pokémon-Balls," His hand drew and for a second, Touya thought the man was going to hit him. But he blinked as N gently stroked the top of Squirt's head, the Oshawott tilting it's head before mewling contently. N gave an affectionate smile, before it dropped and his cold gaze set into Touya's redwood-eyes, "The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect. Do you feel the same, Touya?"

Even if he was trying to scare the boy away, he was curious. Though he knew that Touya had considered Pokémon his family, he wanted to know more.

'_Why is he looking at me like this? It feels like. . . Like I'm a Sewaddle under a microscope,' _Touya felt an ice-like feeling crawl down his back, yet at the same time, even with N's eyes as blank and glass-looking as fallen snow, Touya's heart warmed up when he could see that within those fragile irises, there was the soul of a lonely man. Someone who needed to be led to the light, _'N. . . If that's the help you need. Then I'll help you. Even if this only our second time meeting.'_

"Y. . . Yes," stuttered the brown-haired Trainer, startling the green-haired trainer, "I want to know more about Pokémon. As a kid, I only saw them as funny-looking creatures that looked fun to chase. But now, with the Pokémon I have," Touya cuddled Squirt in his arms, who nuzzled under his Trainer's hold, "I want to know more. I want to find myself, see what I am as a trainer, and be the best I can be," With a breath held behind his teeth, his red eyes almost looked defiantly into N's, "I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I can't see what you see." he said with a passion.

'_Well, then. . .' _N gave a small chuckle, the light and feathery sound too innocent for a man his age, "That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you do not only _look_, but truly _see_," With a smirk and slightly raised brows, N took a step out and he pulled out a Poké-Ball from his belt, "Lets begin, shall we?"

"Osha! Oshawott!" Hopping from Touya's arms, Squirt kicked his feet lightly and looked ready for a fight. Nodding, Touya looked at N and gave his trademark smile.

"Yeah! Lets do this!"

* * *

><p>"Lillie, use Tackle!"<p>

With a running start and cry, the brown and black pup knocked out N's final Pokémon, a Tympole. N sighed but smiled as he picked up the Water-type Pokémon, rubbing his nose cutely with the it.

"Thank you. You did your best." he praised, returning the weakened creature and watching Touya as the boy scratched Lillie's belly, the puppy snuffling and yipping happily at the treatment. As Touya laughed at the cute snuffs, his mouth forming an adorable smiled and his eyes shinning happily, N's heart skipped a beat with fluttering following after.

'_So young. . . Yet so passionate. I. . . I cannot keep him out of my life. I. . .' _N held in the sad sigh he kept in his mouth, _'I want him to be a part of my life. I want to see him, his smile, his lovely eyes, his amazing personality. I want him to look at me. . . And only me,' _N looked at the ground, eyes hardening with a bittersweet twitch in his heart, _'Is it selfish to think that? And if not, then why do I feel this? Why for Touya? And should I be feeling these feelings for someone of the same sex?' _He looked at Touya again, and his eyes soften to a clear blue as the boy laughed and hugged Lillie, Squirt clapping his flippers and Blitz on top of Touya's head to get some attention as well.

"I cannot see the future yet. . . The world is still yet to be determined. . ." With his hands stuffed into his pockets, N walked over to Touya and gave a mysterious smile, "Right now, my friends are not strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't find the equation that will change the world," Touya could see N's eyes go blank, but the color of the eyes now held a sort of psychiatric daze that made N look like a puppet, "So I need _power_. . . Power that can make _anyone _agree with me." The smirk on his lips made Touya felt like the temperature had dropped. He didn't like it.

With another chuckle, N walked aside and pass the scared boy, his green hair swaying and his eyes looking to the clear skies. Stopping, the mysterious man inclined his head to Touya's direction, though not turning completely back.

"Now I know what power I need. . . Reshiram! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the Hero, created the Unova region!" calling this to reach the Heavens, N gave a enormous grin with his arms spread at a bird's wing span and his back slightly arched. Giving a laugh, N gave one spin on heel, lost in his own world. Touya could only stare as the young man laughed and acted like a child.

'_N, what's wrong with you? Who. . . Did this to you?' _If anything, 'Blackie' wanted to save N, to help him in whatever was causing him to act like this. But for now, all he could so was watch. Watch as if N were some sort of wild Pokémon in a circus. Glad that N had finally calm down. Touya stared at the back of the man's head, the latter's inclined head still going Touya's way.

"It's my turn to become the Hero-" _'And also. . .' _"And you and I will be friends!" Yes, that was what he settled for. If anything, all of these unsettling feelings he had were as strong as his feelings he held towards to his Pokémon, then he must've wanted to be friends with Touya. This had to be the case. Not looking back at the boy, N took his leave, not saying a world.

"Rowa?" asked Lillie, looking up at her shell-shocked trainer. Shanmking his own head, Touya could only scratch the back of his head.

"I. . . guess we will be, N."

* * *

><p>"Annnnddd. . . I'm lost." Huffing and swatting at some old Galvantula webs with a free hand, Touya stepped over a large tree root that tread along Pinwheel forest with a skull under his arm. Recapping, Touya remembered the reason why he was in this situation.<p>

It all started after his win against Lenora. Though tough and almost impossible for his second Gym match, Touya had pulled through with Blitz, who had learned Flame Burst at the last second against Lenora's Watchog. And just after receiving the Basic Badge, Lenora's husband had came in and warned the two that strange people had came and destroyed nearly half of the museum. Running but coming in too late, Touya got the chance to see that the intruders looked the same people he saw at the Accumula Town Plaza and the ruins in Dreamyard had stolen the skull of a Dragonite exhibit in Nacrene Museum. After giving them a chase through Pinwheel forest (With the provided help of Castelia City Gym leader, Burgh) Touya had retrieved the skull from the lead grunt and he was now on his way to find Burgh and/or Lenora to return the piece of history.

Making a face as he stepped in an unfamiliar moss, Touya shook whatever grime was on his now-filthy boot and he steadily hopped over a log. Shaking his head in order to get rid of his obscuring bangs and rimming forehead sweat, Touya looked over and blinked when he saw an entrance with a blue arch. Intrigued, the young Trainer stepped through the entrance way, passing an Electronic Bulletin Board and a empty receptionist desk, he walked through another archway and his jaw dropped in awe.

From the small railed balcony he stood upon, he could see a towering and magnificent bridge stretch across a dark blue ocean that seemed to lead on for miles. Little shrubbery covered the small patch of dirt road that separated the bride from land, and a spiraling staircase looked to be the one way on the bridge. Bright-eyed and slacked jaw, Touya climbed the staircase and looked above him, staring at the multi-light-colors that now painted the twilight. Stars were beginning to peek in and the crescent moon was perched upon the clouds. After climbing to the top, Touya walked on slowly across the bridge, his head turned one way to watch the ocean glisten and ripple.

Standing at what seemed to be the middle of the bridge, the youngest of the Blairs stared at the ocean with a far off-look, cheeks turning a small pigment at the beauty and his eyes dancing along with the splashing water.

"_~Blackie, when you find yourself staring at something beautiful, you'll feel many emotions,~" _His father's echoing voice caressed in a low baritone, _"You'll feel happy that you were blessed to see this. You'll be sad when you watch it leave. You'll feel nostalgia when you remember it another time. You'll feel envy that something this beautiful exist. But most of all. . .~"_

A small step, and Touya turned his head at the sound, his eyes widening when he saw it was N, a Zorua with odd accents on it in his arms. The lovely colors that danced in the sky made the green-haired man look like a entity, too holy for Touya to touch.

"_~You'll feel love when such a thing manages to steal your heart and promises to return your love. That is what I hope for you, my little Blackie.~"_

"N. . ." Touya whispered his name, and the actual name left a sweet taste in his mouth. It warmed his heart, and made his blood drum in his ears.

Bewilder and oddly flattered, N stared back at the boy, and waited for his answer. He wanted to sigh, or at least gain mobility in his legs again. Why could he not turn away from that fluffy and feathery brown hair, those pair of thin yet supple lips, that lithe body that shivered upon their second meeting, or those big, pleading red and brown eyes?

'_I want to drive you away. . . So why can't I?'_

"It's a surprise to see you here," Touya gave a held in breath and smiled friendly, "Must be some weird coincidence, huh?"

"Indeed," N shifted on one foot, Yuu giving an odd look to the both of them with his strangely-colored eyes, "I came here to see Skyarrow Bridge, given that many Pokémon eggs are seen to be hatched here," N's eyes turned bright like a candle's glow, and the warm smile on his face made Touya melt, "To see a new friend, no. . . _family _being born into this world. It's so wonderful and breath-taking."

Touya gave a kind smile back, "I see. I just came here on accident, since I'm trying to return this to some friends. Some bad guys took it." he said, shifting the skull to both his arms since his other one was falling asleep. N tilted his head, looking at the skull with fascination and worry.

"What ever happened to it? The Dragonite who owned that skull?" he asked, feeling a sadness within him for the loss of a life.

"By anyone's guess, it must've gotten old and passed on," Seeing the worry in N's blue eyes, Touya added, "I-I'm sure it had a wonderful life though! Having the chance to fly in the sky whenever it wished! Going to places that only people could dream of going! Ha. . ." Touya almost looked fondly at the skull, sardonic-red-tined eyes looking dreamy, "I wish I could do that. Fly to new places. Dare against the eyes. To not be looked to the world for what I am called for. . ." he mumbled.

"Touya." N watched the boy who stared at the skull, his eyes now seeing a new sign of the young man. This rookie Trainer he had only met a few weeks prior was smarter and kinder than he looked. With how he acted to himself and others, N could see that the young water-type beginner had a big heart that could change anyone.

'_Even. . . Myself, who has been through so much to get where I am now. . .' _N didn't even realize it, but he now saw he was as close to Touya as he was in front of Nacrene Gym. The boy's chest was still, meaning he was holding his breath, and their eyes gazed into each others more spiritually than a Volbeat's and a Illumise's.

"Touya," N rolled the name off his tongue, Touya's cheeks rising with more color and causing his own shiver to run down his spine, "If. . . If there were a way. Say. . . A change in fate. . . My destiny driven in a new path. . . Do you possibly think we. . . Could be. . ." His eyelids slid half-way,". . . Fr-friends?"

Not even batting an eye (Fearing that he would never again see those eyes that rivaled the sky's), Touya nodded, "Yes," he whispered, "We could be. . . And we can be."

Air stilling a second, N's eyes drifted to his feet and he took a step back, one hand weaving his fingers in the tuff of Yuu's black and blue head. A small smile played on his lips, and his seemingly cold eyes twinkled.

"Yes. . . Maybe even now we can be friends."

"Touya! Touya! Over here!"

Both turning, they saw Lenora, Burgh, Cheren, and Bianca running up along the staircase, waving and almost near them. Touya watched as the four of them made it to him with panting breathing.

"Thank Arceus you're alright. And you got the skull, too! Good job, I knew you had a good heart." praised Lenora, patting the boy's back. Touya smiled and handed back the skull.

"No problem. I'm just glad I didn't get lost. I was even lucky enough to find a friend here. Hey, N-" Touya turned and blinked shockingly when he saw that the baseball cap-wearing man was gone, not a sign now sound of him anywhere. "B-But. . . He was just here. . . And we talked, a-and. . ."

"Er. . . Are you OK, Touya?" asked Cheren, glasses gleaming and mouth set with a curious line.

"Yeah, are you alright? Who do you mean 'he'? We only saw you when we came started on the staircase. You aren't sick, are you?" asked Bianca, his blonde friend looking worried. Touya shook his head.

"N-No! He was here, I swear! It's the same guy we met in Accumula Town, Cheren! N, remember? And he had a Zorua, too, and-"

"What, ha!" Burgh laughed and slapped his thighs as he crouched over with laughter, "Touya, I think you might have been in Pinwheel forest too long. First of all, Skyarrow bridge has had a lot of cases of people seeing other people that aren't there since the suicide depression of 2000. Those people who see those people labeled as 'ghosts' have been confirmed to be just seeing illusions because of how high the altitude is here. Second, Zorua are rare-type Pokémon that are told in stories or almost never-seen since they can shape-shift. I doubt that you actually saw someone." he said good-heartity.

Touya still shook his head, hands slightly clenching with his heart pounding fast, _'But I __**did**__ see him! He was in right in front of me! I could feel his breathing, hear his voice. . . Look into his eyes and. . . Just stay frozen as he looked at me and __**only **__me. . .'_ Touya felt a wind ruffle his hair, a whisper stroking his ears, _'He saw only me. He didn't see me as White's brother, or a Ace Trainer's son, or even a little scared kid who knew nothing about the world. Just me. . . Touya Blair.'_

"Eh, come off it. Come on, lets all get some rest, yeah? We've all had a long day." said Burgh, yawning as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I'd say Touya had a harder day than the rest of us. Honey," Lenora patted the kid's shoulder with a sympathetic look, "Why don't we all head back to Nacrene and get a good night's sleep? I'm sure that Burgh here can escort you to Castelia after breakfast."

"I sure can! Trust me, you'll love it! It's practically one of the hugest cities in Unova!" added the Bug-type Trainer with praise. Nodding numbly, Touya and his friends followed the two Gym Leaders back to the city, the whole lot of them tired after a long day.

* * *

><p>"Are you well, my king?"<p>

N nodded, resting his head on a soft pillow in the hotel room he was in. It was quaint, but also special and looking like it was in the ranks of five stars. By the door of this room was an oddly dressed man with a bald head, long and large ears, and a wispy mustache.

"I will see to it that preparations for your day in Castelia City will be made, my king. Please, rest easy and have a goodnight's rest. Till the marrow." With a close of the door and the padding sounds of the man's feet, N sat up on his bed when he was sure the man was gone. Sighing and removing his cap, N undid the tie in his hair and allowed his mass of green hair fall past his shoulders. Satisfied with his hair down, N strolled his way to the bathroom and prepared himself a bath. With the right temperature, he stripped of his sweaty clothing and he dipped into the water, diving his head in and coming back up with suds in his hair.

Lying back, the blue-eyed man played with bubbles that surrounded him and his eyes drifted around the black-and-white tiled room.

'_Black and white. Two complete opposites that can not live without each othery. If there is no white, then everything is too dark and sad. And if there is not black, everything is too bright and not a thing can be seen. One cannot live without the other.'_ Sighing, N reached onto his discarded belt and he called out the Pokémon. Tympole eagerly splashed into the tub while Timburr and Purrlion sat by, not wanting to get wet. His Pidove roosted by the rim of the tub, ruffling her feathers, and Yuu dove into the water himself, doggy-paddling for a while before jumping out and hopping onto some folded white towels, curling up with matted and wet fur. N laughed at this scene.

'_Yes. This is when I am most happy. When Pokémon are happy. And. . . Yet. . .' _His thoughts returned to a certain brunette with kind and thoughtful red eyes, _'I. . . I wish for him to be happy as well. To see those eyes filled with tears. . . Would I cry, too, if that were to happen? Huh. . . Why am I over-thinking such things?' _Shaking his head and thinking nothing more, N sunk into the suddy waters, and feel to silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(TO BE CONTINUED)<strong>

**Thanks to all of you who have followed this story! Please tune in for more later and please make sure to review! Thanks so much, and I'll see you on the next chapter!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
